The Legend of the Sparrow
by HollyJayLion
Summary: Sparrow Clan's population is slowely declining, it lacks she-cats while Blaze Clan has loads of she-cats. Will the Sparrow survive this? or will they be forgotten forever.
1. Allegiance and Prologue

Allegiances:

Sparrow Clan

Leader: Eaglestar- Golden brown tom

Deputy: Fallenwing- Snowy furred tom

Med. Cat: Willowleaf- faded brown and black tom

Warriors:

Stonefeather- Gray and black tom

Pebblefrost- White and gray tom

Goldenstream- Yellow she-cat

Treesong- Brown tom

Hollyfoot- light brown she-cat

Splashtalon- Light gray tom

Tigerflight- orange and black tom

Apprentices:

Flowerpaw- lightish red she-cat

Mousepaw- gray she-cat

Kits:

Ruby- Kit taken in as a rogue. Bright red she-cat

Blaze Clan

Leader: Cloudstar- White tom

Deputy: Padfrost- White she-cat

Med. Cat: Poppytail- light gray she-cat

Warriors:

Lightfoot- Brown tom

Dreamfrost- Light grey she-cat

Sandfur- Light yellow tom

Sweetflower- grey, black and white she-cat

Lightbranch- White orange and black she-cat

Wildrain- brown tom with black stripes

Flowerheart- golden she-cat

Grayfire- gray and black she-cat

Blazeheart- Red tom

Winter- White she-cat, former rogue

Onespark- Black she-cat

Apprentices:

Mousepaw- Brown tom

Violetpaw- light red she-cat

Brightpaw- bright yellow she-cat

Prologue:

Eaglestar stepped onto the highstone and over looked his clan. They looked well, with the exception that there was barely any she-cats. he sighed. "How is my clan supposed to survive with no cat to mate with?" he whispered.

As if on cue, Goldenstream padded over to the highstone and called up to Eaglestar. Eaglestar smiled at the arrival of his mate and cocked his head back to tell her to come up.

Goldenstream nodded and hopped up onto the highstone. They greeted eachother with a few "hellos" and Goldenstream laid her head on Eaglestar's flank for a few seconds.

After the greeting was over, Eaglestar looked to Goldenstream and mewed. "What's wrong?"

Goldenstream smiled. "Nothing is wrong, in fact, it's the complete opposite!" Eaglestar pricked his ears. "I bare good news!" She continued. "The patrol i was leading found a kit, maybe the age of 2 moons, near a tree close to the camp!"

Eaglestar purred. "Really? Where is he?" he insisted.

Goldenstream laughed. "Calm down, it's a she-cat and my patrol is bringing her right now."

Eaglestar purred even louder. "That's great! Cant wait to meet the little thing!"

Goldenstream looked at him in amusement. "I havent seen you this excited since Flowerpaw and Mousepaw were born!" she commented, remembering the day she had boor her first litter of kits.

Eaglestar calmed himself and looked at her. "I hope we can use her as a new addition to the clan."

Goldenstream nodded. "I hope so too." Just then, Pebblefrost walked into the camp with a red bundle of fur in his jaws.

**So... yeah...**


	2. Chapter 1

**This tis Chapter 1, enjoy**

Ruby looked out of the Nursery and sniffed the air. Goldenstream had been teaching how to recognize the scents of her clanmates, so that's what she did, everyday she would wake up and do the same thing over and over again. Embrace the smell of her clan and learn it.

Before Ruby could keep on smelling, two shadows, that were all to familiar, showed at her paws. Her ears went down as she knew instantly who these to shady figures were.

She looked up and wasn't surprised to see none other than Flowerpaw and Mousepaw, the two snobbiest she-cats in the clan. Ruby held back a snort as she saw the look of disgust on the leader of the snobs, Flowerpaw, 's face.

The lightish red she-cat looked at Ruby in disgust. "Looks like mom let the trash out." she sneered. Mousepaw snickered behind her. She went on. "Why don't you just go back to your useless rogue life with your parents, oh wait, you cant, they left you right?"

Ruby held back a sharp retort as Goldenstream padded over to them. "Good to see you kits are playing nice." she mewed obliviously.

Flowerpaw looked up innocently. "Hi, mom!" she purred. Mousepaw did the same.

Ruby rolled her eyes and said hello to her adopting mother.

Goldenstream smiled at her daughters and padded away. Flowerpaw looked back to Ruby and got into her face. "Don't think you can get mom to like you better than me." she growled. "She would never like an orphan like YOU!"

Ruby was trying hard to hold back tears, as if she actually did cry Flowerpaw would just make her feel worse. "I'm not scared of YOU!" Ruby hissed.

Flowerpaw sniffed and smiled as she stepped back. "your breath smells horid, have you been eating rats again?" she sneered and padded away with Mousepaw right behind her.

Ruby, still trying to fight tears, sniffed and padded back into the Nursery. This was her everyday life. you would think she would be used to it after having to live 3 moons in these conditions.

But, she wasn't used to it, not in the slightest. she curled up into her nest and shook as tears gently fell down her face. _Why does Flowerpaw have to be so mean? _She wondered. _why did i have to be the one she picks on?_

**Please review if you liked!**


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby saw Eaglestar pad down from the highledge and pad over to Goldenstream. Eaglestar purred at his mate and sat down next to her. Ruby smiled and padded over to them.

Before Ruby could make it to them, Mousepaw toppled her into the bushes and bite her neck. The leader and his mate did not see anything that had just happened because they were looking at Flowerpaw, who was trying to stand on her hind paws.

Ruby hissed, trying to get away from Mousepaw and tell somecat. Mousepaw growled at this younger cat and pinned her down. "Shut up, fleepelt!"

From the bushes, Ruby could hear Goldenstream and Eaglestar purring with amusement as Flowerpaw was able to stand on her hind paws.

"Wh... Why are you doing this?..." Ruby was barely able to say as Mousepaw pushed her paw against her throat.

Mousepaw smiled evily. "You'll see soon enough." she hissed through gritted teeth.

Flowerpaw smiled at her parents and trotted to the bush that Mousepaw and Ruby were. She peeked her head in and purred as she saw Ruby pinned down by her sister.

Flowerpaw jumped through the bushes and pushed Mousepaw over to take over. Ruby looked up at Flowerpaw and bared her teeth.

Flowerpaw shook her head. "You can't scare me, Mousebrain!" Mousepaw looked over at her sister, looking hurt. "Not you!" Flowerpaw growled.

Mousepaw smiled again and looked back at Ruby.

"Now... I'm going to ask you some question's... and you're going to answer... Okay?" Flowerpaw growled at Ruby.

Ruby didn't answer.

Flowerpaw went on anyway. "So... Who are your real parents?" she asked Ruby.

Ruby waited for a couple seconds to answer. "A wolf that farts rainbows." she answered sarcastically.

Flowerpaw hissed and scratched Ruby near the eye. "I'm not an idiot!" she yelled.

Ruby flinched and looked down at the ground. she looked up to see Flowerpaw looking down at her accusingly. "I don't know who my parents are..." she mumbled.

Flowerpaw hissed in frustration and smacked Ruby into a tree. Ruby yelped in pain. "You are a useless thief of air! You can die here of blood lose for all i care!" She padded back into the camp followed close behind by Mousepaw.

Ruby looked down at the ground, tears starting to enter her eyes. Flowerpaw and Mousepaw had always taunted her and had been mean to her, but had never hit her before.

The red cat got up steadily and limped out of the bushes and padded over to Eaglestar.

As Ruby padded over, Eaglestar didn't notice the blood slowly trickling down the side of the kittens face. "Hi Ruby! Where have you been?" he asked, concerned.

Ruby looked down at the ground as she laid down next to Eaglestar. Eaglestar purred and started to groom his adopted daughter fur. He couldn't help but notice the taste of blood on her fur.

"Why is there blood on you?" He asked, more concern building in his voice.

Ruby glanced over to see Flowerpaw shaking her head at her. "Nothing..." she murmured.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Eaglestar! Geez!" she hissed and padded away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okie, i shall try to upload as much as i can! sorry it took me so long, Christmas was very hectic XD  
**

Ruby silently slipped past Eaglestar as he padded over to talk to Flowerpaw about going out on a patrol. Ruby silently hissed as Eaglestar and Flowerpaw padded out of the camp entrance.

Ruby padded over to the warriors den to see Hollyfoot, her best and only friend in the clan, standing outside of it. She smiled as Ruby came into sight. "How have you been?" she asked.

Ruby sighed as she sat down. "Good... I guess..." Ruby slumped.

Hollyfoot stopped smiling and nuzzled her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

Ruby shook her head. "It's nothing..." she paused. "It's just Flowerpaw and Mousepaw." she admitted.

Hollyfoot frowned. "Are they bullying you again? I swear, they think just because they're the leaders daughters that they can do anything they please. Someone really needs to knock them down a peg... or four." she growled.

Ruby smiled, it was good to know that her friend cared about her. "It's okay," she mewed. "Once they get older, they'll stop messing with me."

The light brown she-cat frowned. "or they'll mess with you even more." she whispered. "You need to stop them before they hurt you."

"And how am i supposed to do that?" Ruby asked. "They'll hurt me even more if i even get close to telling Eaglestar.

Hollyfoot shook her head. "Then don't, I'll tell Eaglestar."

"Then they'll hurt me for telling you! I can't win in this sittuation, Hollyfoot. I can't fight back and i can't tell anyone! What am I supposed to do?!" Ruby's eyes started to water.

Hollyfoot put her nose on Ruby's shoulder. "It's okay. Just stay away from them." Ruby nodded and walked into the Nursery.

'That's not gonna work...' She thought. 'I can't stay here any more, I can't handle it.' She looked up at the Nursery ceiling and frowned. 'I have to leave... tonight.'

**Short but sweet right? Uh... I'm sorry. I'll try to get them out faster now.**


End file.
